Life In General
by Reignstein
Summary: After the events in Tokyo, Robin has been confused with his feelings for Starfire. This is how they begin their relationships and the struggles that come until the most awaited Happily Ever After arrives. Dates, Friends, Family Introductions, everything.
1. Is It Really Just Another Crush?

**AN****: Well, isn't this such a pleasant day? If you're in my country, not really. The heat is practically unbearable…but anyways, I have a modest fic here that I'm experimenting with. I don't plan on it being a big hit, but hopefully some people could give me some insight on how I could improve it with some criticism. By the way, I am dwelling on the fact that Robin is too EQ Retarded to fully explain his feelings for the Tamaranean beauty! Hope you don't mind! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** DC, Cartoon Network and any other broadcasting channel that shows them owns the characters used in this story. The songs, as well, belong to their own performers and composers, none of these mentioned are of my possession.**

**© 2012, Reignstein, The plot of this story belongs to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.**

* * *

**ONE: ****Is It Really Just Another Crush?**

_"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I just got to know."  
~David Archuleta (CRUSH)_

* * *

Things never really could be as simple as they seemed. Never could a hug just always be a hug, never could a smile just always be a smile, and of course never could a kiss just always be a kiss. Of course, one would always think, no matter what, that when two people kiss, they are meant for each other. That fireworks would explode as their eyes fluttered closed, that the butterflies would swarm as their stomachs began to feel weak. This was how Shakespeare would probably describe a kiss: the beginning of the understanding of love. Sometimes, it is also described as the fulfillment of love. Either way, it would always be followed with a relationship soon after.

Yes, well, things were not so easy for the troubled teen known as Robin.

Laying on his bed, the boy wonder could not help but think of the past events that ran around his head like a cat and a dog. It wouldn't let him sleep, it wouldn't let him concentrate, and he just hoped that no missions come up where he would need full focus. With the state he was in, he wondered how he was even able to walk without stumbling. Everything that he looked at reminded him of her, and she reminded him of what had happened in Tokyo, and Tokyo reminded him that they really did still need to work out what they were.

What was that kiss? Love? Was it already love? Was it just infatuation? A curiosity? Robin knew on his side of the fence, he had feelings for Starfire. He's had since that hard and rushed kiss they shared the first time they met. He couldn't deny much further he let her into his hard shell, he'd let her tear down walls that he spent so long building. She was, by far, the most important person in his life (family not included of course), but sometimes he wondered…what was he to her?

Back on Tamaran, when they had rescued her from that horrible marriage that she was to undergo, she had said that she might find a groom on Earth. He wondered if she meant that in general, or was she referring to someone she already met? Robin would never fully admit that he wanted badly to be that person. He would never publically say his feelings, never show them. He was taught it would be dangerous, and the last thing he wanted was for Starfire to find herself in that kind of situation all because of him…not just to the enemies at Jump City, but to the ones that probably still seek to kill him from Gotham.

A groan erupted from his lips.

Why was this so hard? They've been back in the tower for two days now, and each second of those days, he's been avoiding the red headed beauty. He never missed it, those hurt expressions, the longing glances, the outstretching hands that he would escape. He wanted to succumb, so badly, but he was afraid to fall and find no one down there to catch him (and he knew oh so well the thought of landing without anything to catch you). He was afraid that once he allowed her to get closer than she already was, he would end up getting hurt. He was afraid of her to tell him that it was all a mistake, that it never should have happened. Hearing those escape her luscious lips, that would be more unbearable than death itself.

He imagined her, her bright red hair, her golden tanned (almost orange) skin, her deep yet awfully warm green eyes. She would have her smile, she would be in the white dress that she had supposedly worn to her wedding, and he would be there on the altar, standing as he smiled at the beauty approaching him. That was his dream, his one true fantasy, but why was he so afraid to take the first step to make the first move?

What could he lose? What could he possibly lose if he gave it a shot? He would talk to her, tell her everything that he feels, and if anything in Tokyo meant anything at all to her, then his feelings would be reciprocated. That was all, that was it, everything so simple as a plain sheet of white paper…but then again, like any plain sheet, it could easily be stained. What if she said no? That would turn the sheet into anything but white, it would probably have drops of red as his heart bled, covering it until it was drenched.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" He groaned out, messing up his hair as he sat up on the comfortable bed of his. It was stupid, him asking this. _He _was the only one complicating things. _He _was the one who refused to talk to her. _He _was the one who stopped himself from being happy. No one else to blame but _He, Him, _and_ Himself_.

Suddenly, he heard his door slide open, causing him to fall back on his bed and pretend to sleep. He wondered who would be visiting him right now, and hoped that when they saw him sleeping they would decide to just him be. He heard his door close and footsteps approaching him. He kept his eyes shut as he turned to his left and groaned, hoping that it seemed realistic enough. He just wanted to be alone, why couldn't he just be left alone?

A movement of sinking on his bed made him realize the person was sitting down near his body, and when he felt a hand on his face, he knew immediately who it was. By the warm touch, he knew that no other person could make him feel that way. What he wondered now was, what was Starfire doing in his room at this time of night? Couldn't she sleep as well? Robin just knew that whatever the reason, he knew it was his fault.

"Tell me, Friend Robin," Starfire sighed, her voice broken. Had she been crying? The boy wonder wondered. "What is it that is wrong with me and you have not had the talk about the feelings with me? Do you not feel love towards me? Did you feel the regret when you had kissed me?" No, no, no, Robin wanted to say, keeping his eyes closed. Now she was beginning to think that it her fault and her fault alone. Robin wanted to pull her down onto the bed with him, tell her so badly that it his stupidity that was holding him back, not her. How could it have possibly be her? She was perfect!

Starfire moved her hands to Robin's ebony tresses, feeling the softness of them between her fingers. The boy wonder felt droplets on his arm, she was crying and it was all his fault. "I have told you that on Tamaran, the lip contact is only a way to do the sharing of knowledge." She added, and Robin knew. "You also agreed that on Earth it had meant something more…and when we both had shared the lip contact, I thought that it also meant there was something more. Why must you make me feel the confusion?"

More tears fell, faster and faster. Robin wanted to open his eyes, to lift his hands and rubs those tears that fell down her face. "Is it because I am Tamaranean? Or is it because we are both heroes? Did you lie when you said it could be more? Friend Robin, please do not make me feel the hurt anymore." Her voice held no other emotion but sadness. Had he broken her this much?

Robin felt movement once again as he heard the footsteps of the girl he loved walking away from him. When he was positive that she had left and was no longer in the room, he sat back up and looked out the window of his room to the moon that was full. He knew then what he should do, and when tomorrow came and the sun rose, he would not let anything get in the way of him getting the girl of his dreams.

He did not understand what he had to fear. She loved him probably more than he did, and true enough, he was still afraid to fall, but…how would one know if they were to fall or to fly if they never even jumped to begin with?

* * *

The sun was absolutely magnificent, it's ultraviolet rays being soaked in by the auburn haired beauty as she stood atop the tower. Being Tamaranean, of course she needed her dosage of sunlight to function, and she just found it best during the morning. In the planet of Earth, sunrise was home to the best Vitamin D you could soak in, but the reason Starfire loved the glorious sun during the morning was because of the beautiful view that came with it. The slight rising as its rays spread across the sky turning it black to blue. That was a sight that anyone would love to see, and Starfire never wanted to miss it as long as she lived on Earth.

"May X'hal bless this day!" Starfire exclaimed, taking a seat at the edge of the tower. She watched as the beautiful sun continued to rise and the birds flew over the crystal like waters. She was so tempted to join them, but she knew that the Team would not appreciate her leaving without permission.

The Tamaranean tilted her head back as she closed her eyes. In Tokyo she was not able to soak in the sun, due to all they had to do, but at the simple thought of Tokyo the smile that was on her serene face disappeared. She remembered the kiss she had shared with Robin, the ceremony where they were called Tokyo's newest heroes. They were holding hands, and Starfire was sure that Robin felt the same way she had…but now she was thinking that she wasn't so right after all.

For when they got back, Robin had done nothing but avoid her.

Starfire thought back to their last day in Tokyo. Robin had allowed them all a day off and they all walked around the capital city of Japan. It was a fond memory for Starfire, but if she had known that it would be the first and last then she probably would have treasured it more…

_"Oh look Robin!" Starfire had exclaimed, her hand clasped tightly with Robin's as she used her other to point at a food stall on the street. Robin turned towards it and saw the smoke that emitted from it as an old man cooked. The smell was magnificent and the Boy Wonder had to admit that he too was curious about what food was being cooked within the small stall. Without even Starfire telling him what to do, Robin had already tugged at her hand and lead her towards the stall. _

_The scent of what the old man was preparing was absolutely mouth watering. "The scent is most wonderful." Starfire said, smiling as she turned to the spiked haired boy beside her. Robin eagerly returned her smile as they stopped in front of the stall, the old man smiling as he looked up at them._

"_Sumimasen, (Excuse me?)" Starfire said, Robin suddenly blushing as he remembered how he wanted to punch the guy who the red head kissed just to learn their language. "Sore wa Nandesuka? (What is that?)" She continued on, the old man smiling as the foreigner in front of him knew his home language. It was always an honor to find someone other than your home folk that talk the same language you do. Made you think people from other places are less ignorant._

"_Gyoza desu. (Gyoza)" The old man answered, Robin wondering what they were talking about. Starfire continued to converse with the man as Robin just watched her face. She smiled, she laughed, she blushed, and everything just made him want to pull her close and kiss her senseless all over again. He saw the man place some of what looked to be a type of fried dumpling onto a paper plate and smiled as he handed it to Starfire. The Tamaranean Princess smiled as Robin took out his wallet to pay._

"_Domo Arigatou Gozzaimasu. (Thank you very much)" Starfire had said, the old man smiling as Robin handed him the money that Starfire told him it cost. Taking the money, the old man couldn't help but wink at Robin, making the Boy Wonder wonder what he was thinking. "Anata no kanojou wa kirei ne. (You have a pretty girlfriend)" Starfire obviously blushed as Robin had no idea what the man said. When the Tamaranean took hold of Robin's hand and pulled him away from the stall, smiling once more at the kind vendor, he turned her way and asked what he had said and if it was offensive or not._

"_Do not do the worrying Robin." She answered, smiling to herself. "It was a compliment." She added, Robin now even more curious what he said. He talked her into telling him what it meant when she suddenly stopped walking and turned to Robin with her cheeks tinged pink. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked at that moment as Starfire began to speak. "He merely stated that…that…" Robin took hold of her hand and squeezed it as the princess just blushed harder. She wondered if Robin was doing this on purpose. "Your girl that is your lover is pretty."_

_Robin suddenly blushed hard as well as he understood. "Oh" He said, tugging at the turtle neck and then rubbing his nape. How was he supposed to react to that? He agreed with the old man, one hundred percent, but he really didn't know how to put that into words without bumbling like an idiot. "Well…how do you say 'Yes, you are very pretty' in Japanese?" He asked, Starfire curious as to why he suddenly asked this._

"_Hai, anata wa totemo kirei desu."_

"_Hai, anata wa totemo kirei desu." Robin repeated, Starfire smiling widely as she understood why Robin had wanted to know. The princess instantly hugged him tightly as Robin was pleased with himself to have made her happy. People who were walking seemed to have smiled at them but never stopped to actually stare. Robin was a tad bit thankful for that, it made him and Starfire feel normal._

"_Watashi no koibito wa kakkoi to kawaii desu yo!" Starfire answered almost immediately, backing away as she blushed harder at her slip up. Robin looked at her curiously, asking what she had said. "I only stated that you are the cool and the cute." Starfire answered, Robin blushing at her half truth. She did not explain to him that the phrase 'Watashi no koibito' actually meant 'My boyfriend'. That would have just been embarrassing._

"_You're all those things too Star." Robin answered, Starfire smiling as she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Both teens looked like a tomato in the crowd as they both blushed bright red, Starfire practically looking like she glowing as she changed to the color of her hair. She was that red. "I thank you much." She whispered, tugging at their intertwined hands and continuing their walk through the streets of Tokyo.  
_

A sigh escaped Starfire's lips as she wrapped her arms around her body, pulling her knees up as she stared at the sun. Where was that Robin? The Robin that though was shy, at least showed that he cared. That he did possess feelings for her. Starfire wondered if it was her fault if she had caused this. The other titans were expecting to practically be doing the 'making-out' on the couch when they got back, but they were all shocked when Robin began to act clueless and slightly cold as well.

"I cannot help but wonder what he is feeling…" She said out loud, placing her forehead atop her knees as she felt warm tears suddenly fill her eyes. That was probably the one things she loved and hated about Tamaranean culture. They are very emotional by nature and find it hard to hide these things seeing as it affects themselves, their abilities, and their powers.

"He's feeling stupid." A voice suddenly spoke up, making Starfire turn around, a star bolt ready to be shot at the intruder of her privacy. She calmed down when the masked face of Robin stood behind her, making her touch back down to ground and return to her sitting position as she looked out towards the sun once again. The Boy Wonder felt guilty as her body language obviously showed how upset she was. He really owed her a lot after these past two days, and he was determined to make it up to her.

He walked forward and sat beside her, his feet dangling at the edge of the tower as he leaned back on his arms and soaked in the sun. "Trust me Star, he feels like the biggest idiot in the world right now." Robin said again, Starfire turning towards the masked boy. "He feels sorry because he avoided the one girl he wanted to be with because of some stupid fear that she would drop him and not catch him, he feels stupid for even thinking that the girl didn't return his feelings, he feels like such a jerk that he didn't even think about how she was feeling, he feels like he deserves a beating for making her shed tears, and he feels hope that maybe she had it in her to forgive him."

"I do not understand." Starfire said, Robin smiling as he took her hand in his. The Tamaranean's heart was beating do fast and she felt butterflies fill all her nine stomachs. She had missed his touch, more than she ever thought she ever would.

"I'm sorry," Robin stated, looking deep into the emerald pools of Starfire's eyes. "I know I have been the biggest _clorbag_ lately, but I just want to tell you that I'm gonna change from now on…not just for me, but for you too. I guess all people deserve happiness, and I know you do…and seeing you sad because of me just makes me sad." He added, Starfire feeling tears in her eyes, but she was happy, it were the happy tears. "We're each other's happiness, and you are more mine than I am to you…could we just star over? Could we just…"

"Robin," Starfire said, much like the way she said in Tokyo. "Stop talking."

He smiled at the familiar line and leaned in, capturing her moist lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by her waist. Robin and Starfire both felt right, euphoria taking over them as Robin placed her on his lap. His tongue snuck out and licked the bottom of her lip, and though Starfire was not sure what it meant, she just opened her mouth and let him explore her warm cavern.

Starfire felt a jolt, it was as if they were becoming one. When breath was once again needed, they pulled away, Robin smiling idiotically wide as she was sure she had the mirrored expression on her face.

"What do you say we go out today, just you and me?" Robin asked, Starfire smiling widely as she remembered Tokyo once again. Before she could even ask if he meant the date that she had watched much in movies and heard a lot of from the others, Robin had already beat her to it. "Let's call it our second date, after the one in Tokyo."

"That would make me…most happy." Starfire hugged Robin tightly as he hugged her back. They sat at the rooftop, finishing the sun rise, and they both fit. This was right, this was perfect. Just them…that was enough…for now.

* * *

**AN:**** Well there we go, the first chapter. Sorry if any of the Japanese is wrong, I honestly have just been studying the language for a year and am focusing more on the actual writing. Also, I hope they weren't too OOC. I tried to picture Robin from a scale where he wasn't that open still with his feelings. No person can make an instant 360 degree turn of attitude spontaneously right? Okay, I'm rambling already…would just like to say to those reading that I thank you, and please review so that I could get some insight on what you would want to read to make this story a success. Please feel comfortable to correct grammatical error and point out mistakes to improve, flames of the story are not welcomed, so I would appreciate some respect. That is all.**

**~ Reign**


	2. I Need To Know, What Do You Like?

**AN****: Hullo People of Earth! How are you this most magnificent and glorious day? I hope that you are feeling most joyful! I know, I'm talking like Starfire, just wanted to start off on a happy note! So here we have the first (well second) date, yes? Hmm…As always I guess I should explain. The idea of this date came from my dear cousin! You see, whenever we are in the province she and her boyfriend tend to do this, so I decided to get inspiration on this for the story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** DC, Cartoon Network and any other broadcasting channel that shows them owns the characters used in this story. The songs, as well, belong to their own performers and composers, none of these mentioned are of my possession.**

**© 2012, Reignstein, The plot of this story belongs to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.**

* * *

**TWO: ****I Need To Know, What Do You Like?**

_"She me the place where you come from and the places you dream of  
I wanna know everything you are, but before we get that far"  
~Miranda Cosgrove (SHAKESPEARE)_

* * *

"What must I wear?" Starfire asked in a panic, throwing a various amount of shirts, skirts, dresses, shoes, shorts, and jeans onto the floor. "Oh, Friend Raven, what must you think should I wear?" She continued on, sighing as she turned away from her closet and faced the hooded girl who sat cross-legged on her bed while holding a book which she said was the Book of Azar. From what Raven had told Starfire, Azar was the one who taught her to suppress her emotions in Azarath.

"It's a date, do you really think I would know?" Raven answered, her voice low and void of any emotion as it always was. She wanted to help, really, but how was she to help in an area that she, herself, had no obvious experience in. Starfire just continued to stare at her hopelessly as Raven snapped her book shut and walked over to the Tamaranean Princess.

Raven didn't understand the dilemma Starfire was in. Wouldn't Robin love her no matter what she wore? What was such a big deal? Couldn't she just wear her uniform? Eyeing the red head, Raven just decided to wing it and looked through the pile of clothes on the floor. She saw a fair amount of jeans but knew that Starfire wore exposing clothes for reasons regarding the sun so pushed the thought of her wearing it aside, joining it were the shirts with long sleeves. The Tamaranean needed something she would be comfortable in, but was also pleasing to the eye.

It seemed as if simplicity really would be best for such a situation.

Starfire watched as Raven grabbed an emerald green tank top, a pair of white shorts, and a golden belt and handed it to her. "Change into that." She said, Starfire taking hold of the clothing as the Azarathian walked back towards the bed and picked up her book once more. The violet haired teen opened it back to the page where she had left off as Starfire walked towards the bathroom to change into the ensemble Raven had made for her. At the back of her mind, she wondered if Robin would like her in it, making the princess blush automatically. She really could not stop, even for one second, thinking about her newly found beau.

Shaking her head and freeing herself of the thoughts that deemed unnecessary at the moment, Starfire locked the door of the bathroom and stripped herself of her uniform and put on the civilian clothing that her best girl-friend had picked out for her. She had taken a bath when she had awoken, there was really no need to wash her hair again now isn't there?

Finishing up and fastening the belt, Starfire turned towards the mirror and smiled. Raven had picked a top that emphasized her eyes, making them pop. The white shorts made her legs look longer than they were and the golden belt added some color to the piece while also going great with her golden tanned skin. She was sure Robin would love it and blushed as she realized she was thinking, once again, of the spiky haired leader.

A knock erupted from the door and snapped Starfire out of her thoughts. She took hold of her discarded clothing and unlocked the door to reveal Robin on the other side. "Oh! Robin!" The red head exclaimed, surprised as the leader obviously eyed her from head to toe, approving of what he saw. "I did not know I was causing your long wait, please, do proceed." Starfire said, seeing Robin with a change of clothes as well.

"It's okay Star." He answered, smiling as he suddenly pulled her into a hug, surprising the girl. "No harm done." He added, not even knowing what he was doing. It seemed like all the walls he built to keep away unwanted emotions came crashing down when he had kissed Starfire that morning, and now…all he wanted to do was make up for the times he was acting like such a _clorbag_.

Starfire returned the hug without a second thought as she smiled. It had mostly been her initiating their hugs, she liked this side of Robin. More open, more free, in love with her. "I am glad." She answered, pulling away as she placed a kiss on the Boy Wonder's cheek, said boy blushing slightly at the warmth. "I see you must change, I shall take my leave then." Starfire continued, stepping out of the bathroom and smiling as Robin got in and held onto the door know as he watched her walk away.

'_What did I do to deserve her?' _He wondered to himself, closing the door as she turned the corner. Deep down, he knew she probably deserved better than him. He had done nothing but push her way, made her shed tears, he even hurt her when he was seeing Slade. Why was she so loyal to him? Robin would never know the answer, but he was thankful. What if she had given up on him? It would have probably caused the downfall of Robin, he knew it.

Starfire, on the other hand, could care less for what Robin has done in the past. She was one to know to let go of the past and move on, and she also knew that the pain she felt by the constant rejection was nothing compared to her previous hardships. Waiting for a teenage boy to realize his feelings was easier than being enslaved by the Gordanians or the Citadel, but of course it would have been easier without the constant heartache.

"I thank you so very much, Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, entering her room and seeing Raven still sitting on her bed. "These clothes are most glorious!" She added, running up to the other girl and giving her a hug. Raven was shocked, still not used to physical affection.

"Air, Starfire, air." Raven spoke out, the Tamaranean letting go and smiling apologetically. "And it was no problem." She added, taking her book and heading towards the door. As much as she wanted to stay, she would really rather be within the walls of her room, her sanctuary, and continue her reading there. "Just call if you need me." Raven walked out the door without another word as Starfire put on a pair of white knee high boots that Raven had layed out for her. She really was thankful for her Azarathian best friend, even if they were both, indeed, very different from one another.

"Oh this day will prove to be most wonderful!"

* * *

The sun was high, the clouds were white and fluffy, the sky was a perfect color of blue, and as the couple walked through the park of Jump City, they couldn't help but notice the grass was extremely green and the flowers were all in bloom. Was that truly the feeling of being in love? Does everything seem so perfect that practically nothing would seem wrong? They say "ignorance is bliss", and if love made you ignorant from all bad things surrounding you and only made you see the happiness and joy in situations…then probably this quote would be indeed true.

"Oh Robin, is it not the most beautiful seen your eyes have ever seen?" Starfire asked, taking a seat by the pond and watching the ducks swim around. There was a mother making sure her ducklings did not sink, there was some catching the bread that someone was throwing from a bridge, it seemed like so much fun and she wondered if Robin had any bread for her to to feed them with.

"Yeah, it is." Robin answered, sitting beside her as Starfire smiled and turned to find him staring at her. Corny as it may sound, Starfire's popular smile grew wider as her cheeks tinged pink. Robin seemed glad that he had that affect on her, and he also found her adorable when she blushed. Never, would he admit that out loud, especially if his father decided to suddenly appear and ask him. No, never, zipped.

"Oh – well – uhm…that's –" Starfire stuttered, Robin just finding it more adorable as he stared at her face. Her eyes were filled with bliss and slight embarrassment, her bright red hair was flying in the breeze, and she was biting her bottom lip as she tried to think of something to say, Robin only wanting to lean down and claim them with his as she continued to do so. She was seducing him and she didn't even know it!

All nine stomachs felt like they were being filled with butterflies once again, Starfire not being able to form a coherent enough sentence to escape her mouth. Robin had such a strong affect on her and he wasn't even realizing it. He turned her into putty with just a snap of his fingers, he managed to make her become a dog that would obey his every command. She was both overwhelmed and afraid about that. She knew he would never use that to take advantage of her, but still…being wary was never illegal.

Still unable to form the proper words, Starfire suddenly heard Robin release a slight chuckle from beside her. The red headed princess blushed as she pouted and turned away. She was embarrassed and made a fool out of herself, and now Robin was laughing at her! _'Smooth Koriand'r' _Starfire thought herself, suddenly feeling the Boy Wonder's hand under her chin as he made her face him once again, her pout still present and her blush as well.

"You really are something Star." Robin stated, seeing Starfire bite her bottom lip once again as she was unsure if that was an insult or a complement. She really did wish that Earth Boys came with manuals, Robin was right, it would be much easier if they had one. "Everything you do manages to be beautiful…" He said softly, Starfire growing as red as her hair as Robin blushed as well. What was wrong with them? They were acting like a bunch of teenagers - then again would that really be such a bad thing? They are teenagers after all!

"As do you." Starfire answered, smiling as she looked up into Robin's mask. How she wished to see his eyes, to see them and see the emotion in them. "You manage to make all situations become perfect, Robin, even the bad." Robin pushed a strand of hair back behind Starfire's ear as he smiled back at her, both of them content with their mask to eye contact. Robin could see the sincerity of her words in her emerald orbs, but he still found it hard to believe. Could he really do that? Didn't he usually make things worse?

"I think you're exaggerating, Star." The girl shook her head as she smiled. "I am not." She said. "True, you make it difficult sometimes, but I feel if I am with you…everything will turn out for the best." This girl had a way with words. Robin didn't know if it was just the way she said it or just her in general, but even if he knew it wasn't true, she would somehow make it believe it was with just a whisper of her melodious voice. Did Tamaraneans possess that power? Could they do mind tricks?

Without giving the Princess more time to explain, Robin leaned in and latched his lips onto hers. She applied the pressure back as she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, the ebony haired teen wrapping his muscular ones around Starfire's waist. Her hands snuck into his gelled hair as he licked on her bottom lip, Starfire automatically opening her mouth like before as his own tongue invaded her mouth. Robin left no spot untouched and when he finally collided with Starfire's purple tongue, he felt nothing but pure bliss.

Starfire moaned into Robin's mouth, the sound reverberating in her throat as she pulled Robin down on her where she lay on the grass. Breathing was beginning to need effort when Robin broke away, trailing kisses across her jaw as Starfire let out a soft moan of pleasure. Never did she imagine she would be doing this with Robin. She allowed herself the pleasure of dreaming about it, but never did she actually think that it would come true, and yet here she was, under him as he planted his mouth back atop hers.

Robin's hand began to sneak down her waist, resting on her hip as the other rubbed her stomach when her tank top slightly rode up. Starfire's hand began to sneak down Robin's face, taking hold of his mask, and as she was about to pull it off…Robin pushed her away and sat up on the grass. "Don't do that!" He exclaimed, Starfire shocked by the reaction she received. She was taken by the moment, she didn't mean to. "Please, Starfire, don't do that again." Robin continued on, looking away from her and towards the water of the pond.

"I am sorry," The girl sat up beside Robin and continued to look at his face. The smile that graced his face moments ago was gone, and everything was serious and tense like they were when he thought about the newest criminal. "Robin, I really am sorry." She continued, tears pricking her eyes as she hugged Robin's waist. He didn't push her away, but he didn't return the hug either. He knew there was no way she could understand, and he couldn't blame her, but still…it was something he was comfortable to talk about.

"I know you are, Star, but just don't try to get me to do this so soon." He said, putting a hand on his mask. "I love you, so much that it hurts, but this mask is something more than just me and I don't think it's right to be selfish when it comes to something more than just me…please, just understand." Starfire nodded her head before leaning it against Robin's shoulders. She would know all about hard pasts…she too had things she had to share with Robin that she wasn't quite ready for.

"It is alright, Robin, I will wait until you are ready to explain everything to me. I have waited long for you, and at this moment, I feel joyous just to be with you…I love you that much." Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's shoulders, both teens relaxing as they watched the slow descend of the sun in the far west. It was a beautiful sunset, a beautiful end to a not so perfect but good enough day.

"I love you too, Star." Robin answered, kissing her forehead. "I love you too."

The sunrise that morning, he had confessed to her, the sunset that was occurring was symbolizing the end of the day that they have been a couple. Starfire felt happy and more confident about said relationship, but now it was the Boy Wonder who was again having doubts. No, he no longer worried about her letting him fall, but now it was more like him letting her.

His past was something that he was never comfortable with. He hated remembering it, he hated people knowing about it, and he even hated when Raven saw glimpses of it. He was thankful for his adoptive father and everything he has ever done for him, but his adoptive father was not the only part of his past. He appreciated that she would wait till he was ready, but he didn't know if he ever would be.

Waiting never meant forever, and what if he never wanted to talk about it? He knew that there was a limit for everything, he knew that maybe this would be a problem later on, but could anyone blame him for just wanting to sit there and enjoy what he currently had? He was told that he worried a lot about what could happen that he never embraced what was happening, but now…now, he didn't want to do that. He would worry about it another day, but now he would enjoy himself in his girlfriend's embrace and watch the sunset with her.

"Robin?" Starfire called out, Robin answering a soft 'hmm' in return. "I do not really care about your past." The words that came out of her mouth shocked him. "I know what it feels like to not talk about the past, but I only wish you do not judge me on mine." She would not let the tears that were pricking her eyes fall. No. She was feeling exhilarated and delighted just moments ago!

"What do you mean Starfire?"

"It is nothing." She answered. "I merely wish to understand your past and hope that in return you understand mine." Robin thought that no matter what Starfire went through, he just knew he would understand.

The sun was beginning to disappear and the park lights were beginning to open. "Hey, Star, what do you –" Robin was about to say, but was cut off with the sudden sound of the Titan Communicator. It was Starfire's and he was confused as to why the team was calling them. There seemed to be no problems in the city from where they were and if ever there was a distress call from Titans East or any other honorary titans, they could have just picked them up in the park with the T-car.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, looking at the small screen as Robin placed his head on her shoulder to look at the violet haired empath as well. "Is there something of importance that is in need of the assistance that can be offered by Robin and I?" She continued on, Raven biting her bottom lip as her face still remained rather expressionless. There was a wave of worry around her though.

"I think you two should get back here." Her voice wasn't as nonchalant as it usually would have been, and it had an edge that did not comfort the couple as well. "Now." Starfire was just about to ask what was going on when Raven turned the communicator towards the screen in the Ops Room. A gasp emerged from Starfire's lips while Robin seemed frozen on the spot.

"Robin…it is…" Starfire said, feeling worry in the pit of her stomach emerge. She was never contacted like this unless it was of the utmost importance, and even Robin was worried, for the last time Starfire was contacted by someone like this it ended up with an almost wedding that Gurgle…Gumble…Gungal…thing!

"Hurry, he says it's important." Raven voiced out, closing the connection and making both Starfire and Robin stand abruptly. What could possibly be wrong in Tamaran now? Why would they be in need of their former princess? Starfire just knew that she needed to find out now.

Starfire lifted Robin up into the air as she flew back towards Titan Tower, the image of her worried and frightened k'norfka embedded in her mind. What could possibly have caused Galfore to contact her? Robin seemed to understand and kept his silence knowing that it would do them both no good. As they landed on the roof, they ran towards the Ops Room to get the answers that Starfire dearly needed.

* * *

**AN:**** Well here's the second chapter, it is slightly rushed and I apologize for that! Now for some trivia about the chapter. I know that Raven and Starfire have a good relationship, but here I am trying to slowly warm them up more, and also seeing as Raven ruins Starfire's wedding to Nightfire in the comic book, I am trying to play off the fact that she is still a bit cautious with her emotions. As to other pairings that will be present in the story, I'm still unsure. Now for some thanks…though this story has gotten quite a lot of hits, I would like to thank Starlight Music, Iyra deathrow writer, for alerting! It means a lot. Now, Reviews are appreciated. I need to know what you want.**

**~ Reign**


	3. You May Never Want To Leave

**AN****: I feel saddened by the lack of reviews, but overjoyed that much more people have favourited and alerted the story! Some explanations for this chapter is that I know Komand'r and Koriand'r were the only ones able to shoot Starbolts out of their hands due to the experimintations of the Psions, but when I checked the Teen Titans Wikia for Ryand'r he was able to shoot bright blue starbolts from his hands as it was listed in his powers. No need to corrrect, for I already know, but I think that the explanation still deserves to be here. Enjoy the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** DC, Cartoon Network and any other broadcasting channel that shows them owns the characters used in this story. The songs, as well, belong to their own performers and composers, none of these mentioned are of my possession.**

**© 2012, Reignstein, The plot of this story belongs to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.**

* * *

**THREE: ****You May Never Want To Leave**

_"Give me a test drive, so I can take you for a ride  
Afetr Midnight we go down town, give me a test drive."  
~Akanishi Jin (TEST DRIVE)_

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as she lay down on her circular bed, looking up at the purple ceiling. Of all the thing she was expecting Glafore to inform her off, _this _was nothing close to what she had to mind. A war, an invasion, them calling her back to be wed, all of those would have come less of a shock than the news she has just received. How could it possibly be true? Was this a dream? It seemed to be so surreal, and now she did not know what to do.

"What am I to do?" She asked herself, turning onto her side and looking out her window. The setting sun had been replaced by the moon and the beautiful stars. The Tamaranean Beauty closed her eyes as the confusion settled in. She had a duty as Robin's girlfriend to stay with him, but is Robin more important than family? Could she really choose Robin over the last piece of family she had?

Snippets of what happened began to roll through her already confused mind as she kept her eyes closed. She ignored the knocking on her door, Robin's calls, or anyone's calls. She needed to think, she needed to know that she was making the right decision.

_Starfire and Robin both entered the Ops Room to see Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all seated and discussing something. On the huge screen was the face of Starfire's k'norfka, Galfore, and though the Princess was most joyous to see the closest thing she had to a parent, she was also nervous. Why was the Grand Ruler of Tamaran contacting her now? She had turned away from her responsibilities as Princess, what is it that they need of her?_

_His eyes were conflicted, unsure, puzzled. He was unsure of how to tell Starfire the news, but the princess just waited as Raven tried to usher Robin and the others out. This was probably a discussion they were not meant to hear, and after much persuation (mostly for Robin) the red head was alone in the room as she continued to watch the screen, waiting for Galfore to speak._

"_Koriand'r…" The man began, Starfire smiling slightly at the use of her real name. She had missed it, her true name. Her birth name. "…I am not honestly not sure how you will take this, but I am hoping you will be most pleased." He continued on, Starfire releasing a sigh of relief. If he thought she would not be hurt or troubled by the news, then surely she could relax._

"_What is this news then?" She asked, her tone caring and soft as it always was. "I am certain it must not be that horrible if you do not think it will displease me." She wished it was not an announcement of another husband, she was hoping that she did not need to come home immediately. _

"_I am most honored to tell you that your brother has returned to Tamaran." Starfire's eyes lit up with glee as she squealed. Her brother? He was the last living family she had (She no longer regarded her sister as family), and she was overjoyed to realize that he was back in Tamaran. "Ryand'r arrived at Tamaran during the previous moonset and he has been over excited to see you, Koriand'r." He continued on, Starfire nodding her head fast._

"_I as well want to see my brother! When shall he visit the planet? I cannot wait to introduce him to my friends! Galfore this is cause for celebration!" Her excitement did not allow her to notice that her k'norfka was not laughing with her. He knew all too well that this was how she would react, and he also knew that there was no easy way to say what he had to next._

"_That is it, my princess, he does not wish to visit you on Earth." Like a balloon that was once filled with helium, Starfire's happiness deflated as she looked at Galfore. How could Ryand'r want to see her but not wish to visit Earth? Has he not been informed this was now where she lived? "He wishes that you come back to Tamaran and leave Earth."_

"_He wants me to do the visiting? Perhaps I may stay for a few days –"_

"_No, my little bumgorf." Galfore answered back, sighing as he just knew this would hurt the princess so much. "He wishes you to live here on Tamaran, leave Earth permanently and stay with him on your home planet." This was not happening, she wanted to tell herself. She wanted to take comfort in the thought that this was just a a joke, like the many Beast Boy pulls, but with the saddened look on her k'norfka's face, it didn't seem to be that way at all._

"_Let me talk to my brother." She said sternly, gone the gentle and sweet girl. She was now Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, a warrior, a fighter. She would not simple follow her __**younger **__brother's older. "I do not care if he is in slumber, I must discuss this matter with him. Now." He voice struck fear into those who could hear, and with a curt nod, the screen blurred for awhile and focused once again._

_In front of Starfire was the brother she loved so much. The one she grew up with until she was sent to the Gordanians to be enslaved in the Citadel. His bright red hair, much like hers, reaching his shoulders as it spiked up at the bottom. The same green eyes that was hers, and the same golden skin. He wore the traditional male wear of the royalty of Tamaran. It contained a purple unitard with silver armor wrapped around his shoulders, waist, and legs. Purple boots that reached his mid calf were on as well, and just as Starfire was to speak, he looked up towards the screen and smiled widely._

"_Sister!" He called happily, Starfire not helping but smile as she saw her brother was unharmed. Her parents had hidden him well. If only they, themselves, could have had the time to hide. "I have missed you, Koriand'r, and I do wait for your return." The smile slightly faded as she bowed her head and levitated of off the floor to have a better view of him._

"_Ryand'r, Earth is my home now." She explained, not daring to look at his eyes. She focused her attention on the green gem on his neck. "I do not wish to permanently stay in Tamaran, and I wish you respect my decision. I may visit, very frequently if I must, but I refuse to leave Earth." Starfire did not look at Ryand'r at all. She did not want to see his facial expression, but by the way his fist clenched, it obvious he was not feeling amused by her actions._

"_You will return to Tamaran sister." Ryand'r said, voice stern and making Starfire look up at him. His eyes were a bright blue, and his hands were beginning to form starbolts as well. "I order you to come back!" Starfire was aghast! Who was he to order her back to Tamaran? She was older than him! He had no power over her! _

_The princess's eyes flashed green as her hands created a starbolt as well. "You have no right!" She answered. "You do not control me, Ryand'r! I have no obligation to follow what you order me to do! I wish to see you, brother, but you refuse to listen to reason! Things have changed!" She suddenly wonder what he knew and did not know. Did he know of Komand'r? Did he know of her exile?_

"_I have the right to order the princess of Tamaran back to her planet!" He shouted back at her, a blue starbolt hitting the wall behind him. "As Grand Ruler of Tamaran, you must obey!" What? This could not be true either! She had made Galfore the Grand Ruler! How is it – he had never given up his claim to the throne. When he returned, it was rightfully his. Starfire could not believe this._

"_I REFUSE!" She answered. "My friends are here, my life is here, I am a Titan no longer a Princess!" Ryand'r sent another starbolt to the wall as Starfire released one as well. Cyborg would scold her, but she didn't care at the moment. "You have no rule over me!"_

"_By Tamaranean law you are to follow my orders! Refusal is futile sister, I will send Tamaranean soldiers after if you refuse to come back to Tamaran." It was not an empty threat at all, she knew that. Starfire refused to back down however, and it only made her toss another starbolt to the wall. The titans rushed into the Ops Room, Robin looking worried, when they all saw the face of the man on the screen. None of them spoke._

"_Why do you refuse my staying on this planet?" She called out, Ryand'r not answering her question as he said only four words. "Come back to Tamaran." Starfire's anger surged as she threw a starbolt at the screen and shattering it to pieces. She heaved a breath as she landed on the ground, the happiness of flight not surging through her body at the moment. "Who was that?" Beast Boy asked, Starfire glaring as he began to walk past him. _

"_My brother."_

Starfire opened her eyes as the memory resurfaced and did not know what to do at all. Tamaranean Soldiers were no joke to her, she could not harm them for they were her kind, but she did not wish for them to cause commotion on Earth. What was she to do now?

"Star?" Robin called out once again, sill knocking on her door. "I'll be in my room if you're ready to talk." She shut her eyes as she thought of Robin. His masked eyes, his spiky hair, his sweet mannerisms. Their first day as a couple did not seem to go all too well, and she wondered why things did not fall into place like in the movies she saw.

"What am I to do?" She asked once again, tears falling from her eyes as she fell into a deep slumber. She wanted to escape this, and maybe the dream world would offer her peace.

* * *

She was up on the roof once again, finally leaving her room after three days of being locked up. Robin had many times tried to get her to leave, Raven as well, even Beast Boy and Cyborg. All of them wanted the quirky and happy Starfire back, but she refused to explain to them what had happened that night. They knew that he was her brother, seeing as she said so herself, but other than that they knew close to nothing.

The Tamaranean Soldiers would arrive soon to take her away if she did nothing. She's been thinking so much about Robin and about family, but no matter what angle she looked at, Robin would always come first. Her brother was gone for so long and she barely knew him anymore, but Robin has been there for her for the past five to six years and never left her. He occasionally hurt her, not deliberately of course, but he would always find a way to make it up to her.

"Glad to see you finally out and about." Robin always did find a way to know where she was and when she needed him. It was like a superpower he had but it was only she who saw it. "Are you going to tell me what's troubling you?" He continued on, the girl continuing to remain quiet. The Boy Wonder knew a little bit of what it's like to not ask for help, and it was her who always convinced him otherwise, but now, it was odd to have the roles reversed.

He was never good with words, never really good with giving comfort. All his life it was usually him that would need the comfort, but he knew that if there was someone he would do anything for it was Starfire. He knew that talking wouldn't do the both of them good, so he did the only thing he thought of at the moment. If she couldn't release it the old fashioned way, then they'll do it a different way.

Robin took hold of Starfire's hand as he tugged her up to stand. "Come on." The Tamaranean did not protest and allowed Robin to bring her back to the elevator. He pressed the floor of the garage and she did not say a single word. Starfire just looked at their intertwined hands and thought about how much she would miss that if ever she did go back to Tamaran. How she would miss him and want for him to be there with her.

As the doors slid open, Robin lead them both towards the R-Cycle and handed Starfire a helmet. She accepted without a word and when they were both on, he opened the gates and they both headed towards Jump City through the underground tunnel. "When we get out," Robin explained. "I want you to scream as much as you want, let it all out, got it?" He asked, Starfire confused but nodded anyway.

The motorcycle went faster as she gripped his waist harder and lay her head on his back. She closed her eyes and thought of all the frustrations she was going through lately and when they were out in the open she let it all out on a scream. It was loud and high pitched, and Robin could feel the tears that fell from her eyes as she continued to scream.

He was bringing them to a more secluded area of the city, pretty far from the buildings and much more closer to nature, but he was happy to see her release all her frustrations as she screamed it all out. They both didn't care if they got stares, all she did was let it all go. Scream as loud as she could, and it eased her a bit. It allowed her to release the pent up anger.

Both of them were now pretty far from the busy city and were closer to the woods. When the bike stopped, Starfire had already stopped her screams but continued to cry on Robin's back. He got off the R-Cycle and wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat them both down under a tree with her on his lap. She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back.

He would wait for her to be the one to talk. He would not push her.

She sobbed and cried and he just whispered words into her ears like "It'll be okay" and "I'll always be here" and when the sobs stopped and the tears slowed, she looked directly into his mask. It seemed like she was finally going to tell him what happened.

"My brother…" She began. "…wishes for me to leave Earth and go back to Tamaran." Robin's eyes widened behind the mask as he looked at Starfire. "He wishes for me never to return, to take my duties as princess back." She continued on, tears beginning to hasten once again as Robin pulled her closer and urged her to continue. "I do not wish to leave this planet, I do not wish to leave you."

"You don't have to Star," He answered back, lifting her chin to wipe away her tears. "He doesn't have the right to call you back." She thought that too, but she was wrong, he was wrong, and that angered her. They were both hopeless!

"He will send Tamaranean Soldiers, Robin, he is the new Grand Ruler!" She exclaimed, angry with her eyes flicking with green light. "If I do not follow him I could cause war between our planets! If I do not leave, Earth could be destroyed." She continued on, Robin placing his head atop hers and he thought of the only solution that could possible stop all this.

"Then you know what you have to do." He spoke, his voice so calm. "You'll go back to Tamaran, and we'll all face your brother…together. We'll convince him to let you stay."

Starfire pushed Robin away as she stood. "There is no convincing him! He does not want for me to stay here, and he will do anything so that his will is followed! Robin, what chance do we have of changing his mind? Who is to say he will not arrest you and the others when we arrive?" Robin stood as well and wrapped his arms around her waist to calm her down.

"I almost lost you to another guy – well thing – once." He said. "I'm not gonna lose you again, especially to your brother. We have to try Star, the team is nothing without you. One missing member will break us all apart, and especially more it's you. You're the heart of the team."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work, Star." He answered. "If your brother really loved you, he would never stop you, and besides, now he can meet your awesome boyfriend and he'll trust him to take care of you cause he loves you so much that he would be willing to die for you." The sentence erupted a giggle from the Tamaranean and Robin was glad. He was able to make her laugh.

"You will not be allowed to touch me while we are on Tamaran." Starfire teased, Robin smiling as he winked shook his head. "Like that'll stop me." Another giggle came from the girl and it was the best music that Robin had heard in his life. Seeing her laugh and smile, he missed that, he needed that to keep him going. Also, it would stop Raven from forcing him to go check on her seeing as all she sensed from Starfire was depression.

"I love you, Robin." She said.

"I love you too, Star." He answered. "More than you will ever know."

The Tamaranean Princess looked up at his masked eyes as she began to lean forward, Robin doing the same. Their lips met half way and it wasn't like the kiss in the park days ago. This one had love and passion, but it was gentle and sweet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by her waist. It was pure bliss, this feeling, and it was just something that the two of them will forever share. When breathing became a difficulty, they both broke apart, Starfire finally feeling that everything will indeed be alright.

"What if I end up choosing to stay there?" She then asked.

"You love me too much to do that, and I love you too much to allow you to." Smiling at his answer, Starfire leaned and closed the gap between them once again.

* * *

**AN:**** Third Chapter is here, and I know it's a bit slow, but it's not technically a filler. Also, I have a lot planned for their trip to Tamaran and I hope you all wait for that. As always, please review, I am not going to force anyone by saying I won't update unless I get reviews, but I really need people to tell me what they are expecting. I appreciate everyone reading it! I honestly do, and I hope you continue to. I love you all my readers and I would like to thank Millipedes R Awesome for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
